popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Irene Cara
Irene Cara (born March 18, 1959)[1][2] is an American singer and actress. She became famous for her role in the 1980 film Fame, earning her a Golden Globenomination, and her recording of the song "Fame" became an international hit. Cara won an Academy Award in 1984 in the category of Best Original Song for co-writing "Flashdance... What a Feeling", which also became an international hit." Early life[edit source | editbeta] Cara's father, Gaspar Cara, was Afro-Puerto Rican and Cara's mother, Louise, was an American of Cuban descent. Cara has two sisters and two brothers. At age three, Irene Cara was one of five finalists for the 'Little Miss America' pageant. Cara began to play the piano "by ear" and soon thereafter, she began seriously studying music, acting, and dance. Cara's performing career started when she was a child onSpanish-language television, professionally singing and dancing. She made early TV appearances on the Original Amateur Hour (singing in Spanish) and Johnny Carson's The Tonight Show. She was a regular on PBS’s educational program The Electric Company, which starred Bill Cosby, Rita Moreno, and Morgan Freeman. As a child, Cara recorded a Latin-market Spanish-language record; an English Christmas album soon followed. She also appeared in a major concert tribute to Duke Ellington which also featured Stevie Wonder, Sammy Davis, Jr., and Roberta Flack. Career[edit source | editbeta] Cara appeared in on-and off-Broadway theatrical shows including the musicals Ain't Misbehavin', The Me Nobody Knows (which won an Obie award), Maggie Flynn opposite Shirley Jones and Jack Cassidy, and''Via Galactica'' with Raul Julia. She was the original Daisy Allen on the 1970s daytime serial Love of Life. Next came her role as Angela in romance/thriller Aaron Loves Angela, followed by her portrayal of the title character in Sparkle, Television brought Cara international acclaim for serious dramatic roles in two outstanding mini-series, Roots: The Next Generations and Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones. John Willis' Screen World, Vol. 28, named her one of twelve "Promising New Actors of 1976;" that same year, a readers' poll in Right On! magazine named her Top Actress. Cara graduated from the Professional Children's School in Manhattan, a rival of the LaGuardia High School of Music & Art. Coincidentally, LaGuardia High was the inspiration for the performing arts school in her third movie, Fame, along with The Juilliard School. When she attended high school, it was called the School of Performing Arts. In 1984 the High School of Music & Art was merged with the School of Performing Arts (founded in 1948 by Mayor Fiorello H. LaGuardia) to become LaGuardia High. ''Fame'' and International Acclaim[edit source | editbeta] The 1980 hit movie Fame, directed by Alan Parker, catapulted Irene Cara to stardom. Cara was originally cast as a dancer, but when producers David Da Silva and Alan Marshall and screenwriter Christopher Gore heard her voice, they re-wrote the role of Coco Hernandez. As Coco Hernandez, she sang both the title song "Fame" and the film’s other single, "Out Here on My Own." These songs helped make the film's soundtrack a chart-topping, multi-platinum album. Further history was made when at the Academy Awards that year: It was the first time two songs from the same film were nominated in the same category and both sung by the same artist. Thus, Cara had the opportunity to be one of the few singers to perform more than one song at the Oscar ceremony; "Fame," written by Michael Gore and Dean Pitchford, won the award that year. Cara earned Grammy nominations in 1980 for Best New Female Artist and Best New Pop Artist, as well as a Golden Globe nomination for Best Motion Picture Actress in a Musical. Billboard Magazine named her Top New Single Artist, while Cashbox Magazine awarded her both Most Promising Female Vocalist and Top Female Vocalist. Asked by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fame_(1982_TV_series) the Fame TV series'] producers to reprise her role as Coco Hernandez, she declined so as to focus her attention on her recording career. As a result, Erica Gimpel assumed the role. Post-''Fame'' career[edit source | editbeta] Cara was slated to star in her own sitcom, Irene, on NBC in 1981. Even though the pilot aired and received favorable reviews, the network did not pick it up for its fall season. It also starred veteran performersKaye Ballard and Teddy Wilson, as well as newcomers Julia Duffy and Keenan Ivory Wayans. In 1983, Cara appeared as herself in the film D.C. Cab, which is a film about a group of cabbies. The movie stars Mr. T. One of the characters, Tyrone played by Charlie Barnett, is an obsessed Cara fan who decorated his Checker Cab as a shrine to her. Her contribution to the film's soundtrack, "The Dream (Hold On To Your Dream)" played over the closing credits of the film, and proved to be a minor hit, peaking at No. 37 on the Billboard Hot 100 in February 1984. In 1982, Cara earned the Image Award for Best Actress when she co-starred with Diahann Carroll and Rosalind Cash in the NBC Movie of the Week, Maya Angelou's Sister, Sister. Cara portrayed Myrlie Evers-Williams in the PBS TV movie about civil rights leader Medgar Evers, For Us the Living: The Medgar Evers Story; and earned an NAACP Image Award Best Actress nomination. She also appeared in 1982's Killing 'em Softly. In addition to her music and film work, Cara also continued to perform in live theatre during this period. In the summer of 1980, she briefly played the role of Dorothy in The Wiz on tour, in a role that Stephanie Mills had first portrayed in the original Broadway production. Coincidentally, Cara and Mills had shared the stage together as children in the original 1968 Broadway musical Maggie Flynn, starring Shirley Jonesand Jack Cassidy, in which both young girls played Civil War orphans. In 1983, Cara reached the peak of her music career with the title song for the movie Flashdance: "Flashdance... What A Feeling", which she co-wrote with Giorgio Moroder and Keith Forsey. Cara penned the lyrics to the song with Keith Forsey while riding in a car in New York heading to the studio to record it; Moroder composed the music. Cara admitted later that she was initially reluctant to work with Giorgio Moroder because she had no wish to invite further comparisons with another artist who worked with Moroder, Donna Summer.[4] But the collaboration paid off and became a hit in several countries, garnering numerous accolades for Cara. She won the 1983 Academy Award for Best Song (Oscar), 1984 Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance, 1984 Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song, and American Music Awards for Best R&B Female Artist and Best Pop Single of the Year. "Flashdance..." was re-recorded by Cara twice. The first time was in 1995 as a track in the original soundtrack for the movie "The Full Monty"; the second time was in 2002, as a duet she recorded with successful Swiss artist DJ BoBo. In 1984, she was in the comedic thriller City Heat, in which she co-starred opposite Clint Eastwood and Burt Reynolds and sang the standards "Embraceable You" and "Get Happy." She also co-wrote the theme song "City Heat", which was sung by the jazz vocalist Joe Williams. In May of that year she scored her final Top 40 hit with "Breakdance" going to #8. The follow up, "You Were Made For Me" reached #78 that summer but then she never charted on the Hot 100 again. In 1985, Cara co-starred with Tatum O'Neal in Certain Fury, an exploitation underachiever about two troubled young women who flee a court hearing and are mistaken for killers. In 1986, Cara appeared in the film Busted Up. She also provided the voice of Snow White in the unofficial sequel to Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Filmation's Happily Ever After, in 1993. That same year, she appeared as Mary Magdalene in the record-breaking anniversary tour of Jesus Christ Superstar opposite Ted Neeley, Carl Anderson, and Dennis DeYoung. She married Hollywood stuntman Conrad Palmisano in 1986.[5] They divorced in 1991. Also in the 1990s, Cara won a bitter lawsuit against her old record company over unpaid royalties and other career issues. Along with her career in acting and several hit singles, Cara released. Those albums are Anyone Can See in 1982, What A Feelin' in 1983, and Carasmatic in 1987, the most successful of these being What A Feelin. In 1985 she collaborated with the Hispanic group Hermanos in the song Cantaré, cantarás in which she sings a solo segment with the Spanish opera singer Plácido Domingo. She also released a compilation of Eurodance singles in the mid to late 1990s entitled Precarious 90's. Cara recently contributed a dance single, titled "Forever My Love", to the compilation album titled Gay Happening Vol. 12, in 2006. Cara has also worked as a backup vocalist for Vicki Sue Robinson, Lou Reed, George Duke, Oleta Adams, and Evelyn "Champagne" King. Cara toured Europe and Asia throughout the 1990s, scoring several modest dance hits on European charts, but no US chart hits. Cara received two prestigious honors for her career in March 2004, with her induction into the Ciboney Cafe's Hall of Fame and a Lifetime Achievement Award presented at the sixth annual Prestige Awards. In June 2005, Cara won the third round of the NBC television series Hit Me, Baby, One More Time, performing "Flashdance (What a Feeling)" and covered Anastacia's song "I'm Outta Love" with her current all-female band, Hot Caramel. At the 2006 AFL Grand Final in Melbourne, Cara performed "Flashdance (What a Feeling)" as an opener to the pre-match entertainment. Cara lives in Florida and works with her band Hot Caramel. Their album called Irene Cara Presents Hot Caramel was released on April 4, 2011. Cara appeared in season 2 of CMT's reality show Gone Country, but left the show realizing she "was not cut out for reality television."[citation needed] Discography[edit source | editbeta] Studio albums[edit source | editbeta] Soundtrack albums[edit source | editbeta] Singles[edit source | editbeta] Vocal appearances[edit source | editbeta] *The Me Nobody Knows- Original Cast Soundtrack (1971) *The Electric Company-Television Cast Soundtrack (1985) *John Blaire - We Belong Together (1986) Vocals *The Brecker Brothers - Détente (1986) Vocals *Bill Chinnock - Badlands (1986) Vocals *Gordon Grody - Exclusively Yours Vocals *Jimmy Maelen - Beats Workin' (1987) Vocals *Millington - Ladies on the Stage (1989) Vocals, Vocals *T. Life - That's Life (1989) Vocals *Original Soundtrack - Fame Soundtrack (1990) Vocals, Vocals *Various Artists - Billboard Top Hits: 1990 (1990) *Various Artists - Billboard Top Dance Hits: 1990(1990) Vocals *Stanley Turrentine-Home Again (1992) *Luther Vandross- Superstar (1993) *Various Artists - Grammy's Greatest Moments Volume IV[7] *DJ Bobo - Planet Colors (2001) Vocal Arrangement, Vocal Recording *DJ Bobo - Celebration (2002) Engineer, Vocal Arrangement *DJ Bobo - Celebration Edition (2002) Engineer, Vocal Arrangement *Disco Brothers Forever My Love (2002) *Various Artists - Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! (2002) *Various Artists - Gay Happening Vol. 12 (2006) Vocals *Downtown: A Street Tale- Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Records (2007) Cara's songs appear on[edit source | editbeta] *Richard Clayderman – Cinema Passion, Vol. 1 / Remembering the Movies *DJ Bobo – Planet Colors *Anna Fegi – Every Step of the Way *Ilona Irvine – Sweet Memory *Starsound Orchestra – Best TV, Movie & Broadway Themes *Tokahits – Tokahits *Original Soundtrack – Flashdance Soundtrack / Full Monty Soundtrack *scarface: the world is yours Filmography[edit source | editbeta] *''Aaron Loves Angela'' (1975) *''Apple Pie'' (1976) *''Sparkle'' (1976) *''Fame'' (1980) *''Killing 'em Softly'' (1982) *''D.C. Cab'' (1983) *''City Heat'' (1984) *''Certain Fury'' (1985) *''Busted Up'' (1986) *''Caged in Paradiso'' (1990) *''China Cry'' (1991) (Song only) *''The Magic Voyage'' (1992) (voice) - Marilyn The Moonsprite *''Happily Ever After'' (1993) (voice) - Snow White *''Downtown: A Street Tale'' (2007) Television work[edit source | editbeta] *''Love of Life'' *''The Electric Company'' *''What's Happening!!'' sea.2, ep.1 "Rerun Gets Married" *''Roots: The Next Generations'' *''Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''For Us the Living: The Medgar Evers Story'' *''Bustin' Loose'' *''Gabriel's Fire'' *''Gone Country Season 2'' *''Kojak'' Stage work[edit source | editbeta] *''Maggie Flynn'' (1968) *''The Me Nobody Knows'' (1970) *''Via Galactica'' (1972) *''Ain't Misbehavin''' (1978) (replaced by Charlayne Woodard during previews) *''Got Tu Go Disco'' (1979) *''The Wiz'' (1980) *''What a Feeling!: The Rock & Pop Musicals in Concert'' (1996) Category:1959 births